


Walk Right Out into a Brand New Day

by VeraBAdler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally get their beach vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Right Out into a Brand New Day

They finally get their beach vacation. 

They rolled into town shortly after sunrise and snagged a room in a quaint little motel a couple blocks from the boardwalk. Once they’d unloaded all of their crap, they’d pulled on their newly-purchased bathing suits and grabbed their newly-purchased towels and sunscreen and hit the beach.

Sam has been _frolicking_ in the water all morning. There's just no other word for how he's behaving – looking and acting for all the world like a giant golden retriever puppy. He figured out how to bodysurf in short order and casts himself onto the waves with gleeful abandon, riding the best ones all the way in until he's beached on the sand before jumping up and running back down to the water. 

A group of teens stands nearby, tossing a football haphazardly. A rogue throw sends the ball Sam's way and just like that he's in the game, laughing and running up and down the shore. Dean can't remember the last time he looked so relaxed.

Castiel spends the morning sitting quietly on a blanket on the sand, watching. He watches the families squabble and play. He watches the seagulls dive for fish. He watches the airplanes fly overhead, towing banners that advertise local specials for crab cakes and cheap beer. He watches the wispy clouds drift across the azure sky. He soaks it all in. He never stops smiling.

Dean... Dean is just _restless_. He doesn't really know what he wants to be doing. Sure, this trip had been his idea, but it turns out that he's only able to do the “laying in the sand with a drink in my hand” thing for about 20 minutes before he needs to _move_. (And anyway, this ain't some tropical destination – this is a public beach on the East Coast. So there are no piña coladas or cabana boys, just big icy sodas and cups of hot fries from up on the boardwalk.)

He runs around with his brother for a while, but he's apparently not as buoyant as Sam because the bodysurfing thing just won't click for him. _It probably helps to have a body that's literally the size of a fucking surfboard_ , he thinks to himself bitterly after yet another wave passes him by.

He spends a good hour digging in the sand, enjoying the flex of the muscles in his back and arms as he works to make a hole big enough to sit in. When he's done, though, he realizes that he doesn't particularly want to sit in a wet hole in the sand, so he fills it in again and looks around for some other way to pass the time.

As he's looking out over the ocean, he sees heads bobbing in the water a hundred yards or so from shore. He turns to Cas and grins.

“Hey, Cas, wanna come out past the breakers with me?”

Cas takes a moment to snap out of his observational reverie. “Mmm? What, Dean?”

“Wanna go out past where the waves are breaking with me? See the people out there? It looks like you can just kinda float and let the waves go right past you.”

“No thank you, Dean, I'm very happy here.”

“C'mon, angel, come out with me. It'll be fun. Have you ever done it before? Let's try it!”

“No, Dean, I've never gone in the ocean in a human vessel before. I don't really feel like getting in the water right now, though. You go ahead.”

“Awww, I don't wanna go out by myself, Cas. Come with me. _Please_? It looks like it'd be cool. We should go out. C'mon.” He plucks at the smaller man's arm, tugging gently, trying to pull him up off the sand.

“I'm really very comfortable here, Dean. Why is it so important that I go with you?”

“I dunno, man, it looks like fun. Don't you think it looks like fun?”

“Dean.” He stares the hunter down, squinting at him as if he could, with appropriate focusing of his will, still read the man's mind. “Why do you want me to go in the water with you?”

He doesn't know why it happens. He can't even blame a piña colada for the way he accidentally blurts out the truth in response to Castiel's gentle questioning. “I just.. I just thought, if we go out past the breakers, maybe we can hold hands and no one will see.” Dean realizes what he's just said and blushes right down to his swim trunks. The words are 100% true, but he'd never intended to reveal his feelings like that.

His mouth drops open and he starts to stammer, flailing about for some way to take the words back, but Cas is already standing up and brushing the sand off his trunks.

“Let’s go,” he says, marching quickly down to the water's edge, leaving Dean to scramble after him.

.....

“Shut up, bitch”

“Look, _jerk_ , I’m just saying that you guys wouldn’t have gotten knocked down by that wave if you’d been _paying attention_ instead of _making out_.” The bitchface Sam is giving him is epic, easily one of his best ever, but Dean absolutely could not care less.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Best mistake I ever made.” He smirks at his brother, easily shrugging off his teasing words.

“I agree, Sam. I have no regrets.” Cas is still blinking the sting of salt water out of his eyes, but the way he's smiling at Dean outshines the sparkle of the sun on the waves.

“Jeez, you guys are gross. Is this what you’re gonna be like all the time now that you’ve worked out your sexual tension?”

“Yes.”

“Yup.”

“Great. I’m heading back to the motel to book my own room. Didn’t know this was gonna turn into a _honeymoon_ trip.”

When Sam comes back to find them an hour later, they’re asleep on the blanket together, holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from “Santa Monica” by Everclear, a song that I feel pretty neutral about, except that it starts _blaring_ in my head every time I go to the beach and my older child tries to get me to go out past the breakers with them. Anyway, they're the one who inadvertently gave me the prompt for this fic, so this is kind of obliquely named in their honor.
> 
> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/121381896471/walk-right-out-into-a-brand-new-day).


End file.
